The Chompy Race
The Chompy Race is the 16th episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis The first event of the third annual Skystones Tournament, the Chompy Race, is held, with ten contestants competing. Plot Star, Taylor "Draco" and Samantha go to watch the Chompy Race. The all sit next to each other, with Draco sitting in the middle. Soon, Leo comes and sits next to Star. Dani tells that the Chompy Race starts. The audience cheers. After that, the ten contestants start running. The first section is an Air-based section with a lot of soft obstacles that look like clouds. After this section, Miles is in the lead of the Chompy Race, with Cameron being second and Couy being third, while Mark and Zap are the last contestants to finish the section. The second section of the race is an Undead-based section that is made to look spooky. Mark is less distracted than the others, which allows him to overtake several people and make it to the top 4. Shadow is fifth at that point while the last two are Zap and Rose. The third section is a Magic-based section. During this section, Cameron and Couy overtake Miles and Ryan makes it to the top 3, overtaking Shadow, Miles and Mark. In the fourth section, which is Water-based, Zap overtakes Rose and Miles overtakes Ryan. The fifth section is an Earth-based section, and during that section, Rose overtakes Zap. The sixth and seventh sections are completely unseen because they take place inside. The sixth section is Light-based and is in a very bright room while the seventh section is Dark-based and is in a very dark room. When the contestants come out from the dark room, Couy is first, Cameron is second, Miles is third, Xavier is fourth and Shadow is fifth. Zap is last and Rose is second last. The eighth section is a Fire-based section. During this section, the only change is that Shadow overtakes Xavier. The ninth section is an Earth-based section and during this section, Kyle makes it to the top 4 by overtaking Xavier and Shadow. The final section is Life-based and in that section, there are a lot of fake Chompies. Cameron is about to overtake Couy, but at the last minute, Couy runs to the goal at a very fast speed. Rose overtakes Zap but is unable to overtake Mark, who is eighth. Cameron places second, Miles places third, Kyle places fourth, Shadow places fifth, Xavier places sixth, Ryan places seventh, Mark places eighth, Rose places ninth and Zap places tenth. After the race ends, Star notices that Sky is running towards Dani. Sky claims that Couy was using doping during the race. Afterwards, Couy is caught using doping and Sky says that he should be expelled. Dani says that Couy will get detention, the Light team will be disqualified and Couy won't be allowed to take part in the next Chompy Race, but Couy won't be expelled. After that, it is announced that the Light and Water teams won't be competing in the next event and that the matches will be decided based on the teams' places in the race. Characters * Star * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" * Samantha * Leo * Daniel "Dani" * Miles * Ryan * Mark * Zap * Cameron * Kyle * Rose * Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" * Couy * Xavier * Sky Trivia * The word "Chompy" in the Chompy Race is an obvious reference to the Chompies in the Skylanders series. * The reason why Cameron was chosen as the winner of the race is because he is based on a Wikia user called Chompy-King. Category:Episodes Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet